Get the Jackpot
by Heterochromer
Summary: Minhyun bukan tipikal orang yang suka menindas, tetapi Ketua Komite Disipliner rangkap Klub Tari Kim Jonghyun merupakan pengecualian untuknya. [Hwang Minhyun / Kim Jonghyun (JR) – Nuest x Wanna One x Produce 101. 2Hyun with other slight couples. AU. FINISHED.]
1. Chapter 1

**Get the Jackpot**

 **.**

Minhyun bukan tipikal orang yang suka menindas, tetapi Ketua Komite Disipliner rangkap Klub Tari Kim Jonghyun merupakan pengecualian untuknya.

 **[Hwang Minhyun / Kim Jonghyun (JR) – Nuest x Wanna One x Produce 101. AU.]**

 **.**

Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, sebenarnya Minhyun tidak begitu mengingat apa yang membuatnya bisa berada di permusuhan sehidup-semati dengan Kim Jonghyun.

Semua orang mengenal Minhyun sebagai seorang murid panutan yang baik, menduduki jabatan Wakil Ketua OSIS yang membuatnya tenar. Dia juga merupakan representatif _slash_ Wakil Ketua Klub Musik dan turut bergabung dengan Klub Voli (dia anggota cabutan sebenarnya karena badannya yang tinggi). Prestasinya baik, cenderung stabil meski terkadang fluktuatif.

Namun semua orang juga tahu, siapa musuh besar dari pemuda Hwang ini.

Kim Jonghyun, terpaut beberapa bulan lebih tua dari Minhyun tetapi mereka terjebak di angkatan yang sama. Ketua Komite Disipliner, membuatnya tidak kalah tenar dengan Minhyun sendiri. Ketua Klub Tari dan juga Ketua Kelas, membuat semua orang mengagumi kemampuannya memimpin yang tampaknya benar-benar patut diancungi seluruh jempol di tubuh manusia.

"Terlalu banyak titel ketua, memangnya kau itu apa," komentar Minhyun suatu hari di penghujung rapat mingguan antara OSIS dan Komite Disipliner. "Dalam tahun terakhirmu nanti, aku mungkin bisa melihatmu menjadi Ketua Komite Sekolah."

Jonghyun meliriknya singkat dari tempat duduknya. Minhyun tahu Jonghyun tidak bisa berteriak meskipun marah, pita suara pemuda itu terbatas. Dan itu membuat Minhyun terkadang menjadi.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa orang sepertimu bisa menjadi pemim—Aw!"

Sebuah _highlighter_ warna oranye sukses mengenai kepala Minhyun.

"Dalam tahun terakhirmu nanti, kupikir aku mungkin bisa melihatmu masuk Klub Debat dengan semua ocehanmu, Hwang."

"Sialan kau, Kim."

 **.**

Seongwoo melonggarkan dasinya lalu menyeringai. "Kau tahu, Choi Minki mengejarku sepanjang koridor untuk ngotot mencatatkan namaku di buku poin karena dia sering melihatku tidak memakai dasi. _Heck_ , dia bahkan tidak punya bukti," cerita Seongwoo, mendudukan dirinya di samping Minhyun. "Ada apa sih, dengan semua anggota Komite Disipliner?"

"Mereka berusaha mendisiplinkan murid, tentu saja," jawab Minhyun, menatap Anggota I OSIS yang merupakan teman sekelasnya itu dengan alis terangkat. "Harus kuakui, niat mulia mereka terkotori dengan cara absurd mereka mendisiplinkan kita semua."

"Oh, jangan bilang kau kena juga?!" Seringai Seongwoo makin lebar.

Minhyun memutar bola matanya. "Kemarin aku terpaksa lebih lama berada di koridor kelas setelah bel masuk karena ada seorang gadis menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Jelas aku tolak, sih," kenang Minhyun sambil mengusap tengkuknya. "Kau tahu bagian menyebalkannya?"

Seongwoo tampak berpikir. "Gadis itu merupakan anggota Komite Disipliner?" tebak Seongwoo. Minhyun menggeleng.

"Begitu gadis itu ingin pergi, Kim Jonghyun datang."

"Astaga," ucap Seongwoo, kedua matanya membesar. "Oke, aku mengerti bagian horornya."

"Dia mengira kami berdua tengah berpacaran dan langsung mencatat namaku dan gadis itu ke dalam buku poin atas pasal terlambat masuk ke dalam kelas."

"Itu bagian horornya."

Minhyun menghela napas. "Mengapa bisa, sih, ada sekelompok anak menyebalkan yang sebagian besar berkumpul di suatu organisasi? Aku ingat sekali ada adik kelas bernama Lee Euiwoong yang tidak henti-hentinya menatapku tajam di rapat kemarin karena melihatku tidak memakai jas sekolah."

"Lee Euiwoong? Setahuku, teman dekatnya yang bernama Ahn Hyungseop merupakan anggota OSIS untuk kelas 10," kata Seongwoo. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak bisa mengerti ada orang di OSIS yang bisa berteman dengan anggota Komite Disipliner."

"Youngmin dan Kim Jonghyun cukup dekat," jawab Minhyun. Seongwoo berdecak.

"Keduanya sama-sama memegang jabatan ketua, kupikir kedekatan mereka hanyalah diplomasi belaka."

Minhyun hanya ternganga singkat sebelum mengangguk-angguk. Seongwoo menatap Minhyun dengan tatapan menyakinkan sebelum berkata, "ngomong-ngomong, aku belum mengerjakan PR Matematika. Pinjam bukumu dong, hehe."

Minhyun kembali memutar bola matanya, menyikut Seongwoo tetapi tetap memberikan buku PR-nya kepada pemuda Ong tersebut.

 **.**

"Hwang Minhyun."

Tanpa menoleh pun Minhyun sudah sangat mengenal suara tersebut. Ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat pantulan di cermin toilet laki-laki. Tatapannya langsung sukses menajam begitu mengetahui Jonghyun berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Minhyun lalu menyeringai. "Rindu denganku?"

Jonghyun terkekeh. "Ogah amat," jawabnya singkat. "Aku ingin membicarakan tentang Klub Volimu itu."

Oh.

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa di klub itu, hanya anggota cabutan," kata Minhyun, mematikan keran yang tadi dinyalakannya untuk mencuci muka. "Kau bisa menghubungi langsung ketuanya."

"Hubunganku dengan ketua klub itu tidak terlalu baik," keluh Jonghyun, menggigit bibirnya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. _Lucu_ , batin Minhyun. _Eh aku mikir apa sih._

"Hubungan OSIS dengan Komite Disipliner juga tidak baik," tukas Minhyun, menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap sosok yang sudah menjadi rivalnya sejak kelas sepuluh. "Tapi kau berteman baik dengan Youngmin, kan?"

Mulut Jonghyun terbuka sejenak, sebelum ia menahannya dan mengucapkan, "itu pengecualian."

Minhyun mendengus lalu tersenyum, berniat menyindir. "Buatlah hubunganmu dengan ketua klub voliku menjadi pengecualian juga. Itu mudah."

Begitu Jonghyun terdiam dan tidak bisa berkutik lagi, Minhyun menepuk bahunya singkat dan meninggalkannya. Membuat Jonghyun bungkam sebenarnya mudah saja dan Minhyun selalu merasa sangat bangga setelah melakukannya.

Jahat? Minhyun pikir, Jonghyun-lah yang telah jahat lebih dulu padanya.

 **.**

Beberapa hari kemudian, sebuah map warna biru cerah sudah mendarat di meja Minhyun dengan sosok Jonghyun yang tengah memeluk beberapa map lainnya.

Minhyun—yang baru saja kembali dari kantin—menatap Jonghyun dengan bingung. "Tumben sekali Komite Disipliner mengunjungiku. Aku melakukan kesalahan apa lagi?"

Jonghyun menggembungkan pipinya, memilih untuk melihat ke sembarang arah. Jika saja kelakuannya tidak menyebalkan, mungkin Minhyun bisa menganggapnya imut. "Laporan evaluasi tahunan untuk Klub Voli," jawab Jonghyun sebelum ia menyerahkan satu map lagi. "Dan ini laporan evaluasi Klub Musik. Kau bertanggung jawab akan keduanya."

"Kemana sekretaris Komite Disipliner?" tanya Minhyun, duduk di atas kursinya dan mulai membuka laporan untuk Klub Voli. "Tidak kusangka, di Komite Disipliner bahkan ketua ikut bekerja kesana-kemari membawa laporan."

"Kami hanya memiliki 4 pengurus inti dan 6 anggota, maaf jika anggota kami tidak sebanyak OSIS," ucap Jonghyun sedikit sinis. "Kau hanya perlu menandatangani laporannya, tidak perlu membaca ulang."

Alis Minhyun terangkat. "Siapa yang akan membaca ulang dokumen ini?"

Kepala Jonghyun sedikit miring ke kiri. "Di rapat koordinasi beberapa hari lalu, Youngmin bertanya siapa yang akan mengurusnya. Tidak ada yang mau, jadi dia memutuskan untuk mengerjakannya," jawab Jonghyun.

Minhyun mengumpat di dalam hatinya. _Sialan sialan sialan._

Mengapa Youngmin tidak langsung memberinya tugas, sih? Ini sama saja seperti membuat ketuanya bekerja sendirian.

Begitu Minhyun menatap Jonghyun lagi, ia menemukan ketua Komite Disipliner itu menyeringai ke arahnya. "Tidak kusangka, di OSIS bahkan ketua harus berkorban untuk membaca ulang laporan.' Ketika Minhyun menggeram dan berniat melemparinya sesuatu dengan benda apapun, Jonghyun langsung membungkuk dan melarikan diri dari kelas Minhyun sembari terkikik.

"Dia semenyebalkan itu?" tanya Dongho yang secara tiba-tiba berada dari balik bahu Minhyun.

"Kau baru tahu?!" tanya Minhyun balik dengan tidak percaya.

Dongho mengangkat bahunya "Aku tidak pernah memiliki masalah dengan Komite Disipliner meski aku juga bukan anak baik," jawab Dongho, menggaruk pelipisnya. "Aku langsung berurusan dengan BK."

Minhyun pun langsung mencibirnya lalu menendang pemuda bermarga Kang tersebut.

 **.**

"Minhyun- _ah_ , kau dipanggil Guru Jung di kantornya," beritahu Nayoung pada Minhyun yang sedang mengemasi tempat pensilnya. Minhyun refleks menoleh ke gadis itu.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Nayoung menggeleng dengan ekspresi datarnya yang khas. "Mengapa kau tidak tanya sendiri pada Guru Jung?"

Minhyun berdecak singkat sebelum mengangguk. "Baiklah, terima kasih telah memberitahuku," ucapnya. Nayoung pun berdeham mengiyakan.

Sekilas, Minhyun berusaha merapikan kemeja dan dasi sekolahnya agar lebih rapi. Dia menatap bayangannya sendiri di kaca jendela kelasnya untuk sepersekian detik sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan—mengira-ngira apa yang membuat Guru Jung memanggilnya. Mungkin ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Klub Musik?

Lapangan sekolahnya terdengar sangat ramai, hal yang wajar mengingat ada tiga kelas yang melaksanakan pelajaran olahraga dalam waktu bersamaan. Minhyun berjalan dengan mata tertuju ke lapangan sekolah, berusaha mencari tahu apa yang tengah dilakukan siswa kelas 11.

Secara mengejutkan, mata Minhyun langsung dapat menemukan sosok Kim Jonghyun tengah berdiri di pinggir lapangan dan berbicara dengan sang Ketua OSIS Im Youngmin. Jonghyun dan Youngmin tidak sekelas, sehingga tidak mengherankan jika Youngmin tidak mengenakan seragam olahraga.

Namun yang mengherankan, pakaian Youngmin sedikit berantakan dan Minhyun sama sekali tidak menemukan kerutan di kening Jonghyun. Bahkan ketika ujung kemeja Youngmin sedikit keluar dari celananya dan dasinya terpasang longgar, Jonghyun malah terfokus pada wajah Youngmin dan sesekali tertawa.

Hubungan antara OSIS dan Komite Disipliner tidak pernah baik, pengecualian untuk dua orang ketua ini.

Seongwoo pernah mengatakan bahwa bisa jadi hubungan mereka hanya bersifat diplomatis belaka, tetapi rasanya lebih dari sebuah diplomasi ketika dengan kasualnya Youngmin merangkul Jonghyun dan Jonghyun memekik pelan karena terkejut.

"Kau akan membuat seragammu sendiri berantakan!"

"Aku tidak lihat kau membawa buku poinmu, Jonghyun- _ah_. Kau akan mencatat namaku di mana? Hatimu?"

Mencurigakan?

Lebih ke menjijikan bagi Minhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :** Ini sebenarnya oneshoot, tapi mataku terlalu lelah buat nulis finishingnya jadi aku jadiin twoshoot.

Abang Jonghyun terlalu gemay di Night Goblin dan Knowing Brothers aku mana tahan. Mana Minyeon makin kerdus di Wanna One, sudahlah.

Mind to review (and wait for the final chap?) :9


	2. Chapter 2

Latihan Klub Voli hari ini terasa membosankan karena beberapa anggota izin untuk mengikuti kelas tambahan, jadilah Minhyun menghabiskan sisa waktu latihan dengan melatih servis berkali-kali sampai tangannya memerah.

" _Hyung_ , kau bodoh atau apa?" tanya Hyunbin, merebut bola voli dari tangan Minhyun sebelum mendorongnya keluar dari lapangan. "Aku bisa melihat lecet terbentuk di tanganmu! Jika kau sedang bosan, jangan menyiksa bola voli kesayanganku!"

Refleks Minhyun menjitak kepala Hyunbin. "Pantas saja kau tidak mendapat pacar, kau lebih menyayangi bola voli daripada _hyung_ -mu sendiri."

Hyunbin tertawa. "Apa urusannya _hyung_ dengan aku yang tidak mendapat pacar?" Hyunbin menyerlingkan pandangannya pada tangan Minhyun. " _Hyung_ ke ruang kesehatan saja, kompres tanganmu. Rasanya menyedihkan jika mendengar kabar bahwa wakil ketua OSIS tidak bisa menulis karena terlalu asik bermain voli."

"Konyol," dengus Minhyun namun tetap menuruti perkataan Hyunbin. Ia meraih ranselnya dan berjalan meninggalkan lapangan voli, melambaikan tangannya singkat ke rekan-rekan setimnya—mengatakan bahwa ia undur diri lebih dulu.

Ruang kesehatan terletak di dalam gedung sekolahnya, membuat jarak yang harus ditempuh Minhyun tidak terlalu singkat. Hanya saja Minhyun termotivasi untuk berbaring sejenak di kasur ruang kesehatan sambil mengompres tangannya yang lecet, dia merasa sangat lelah hari ini. Dua kali ulangan berturut-turut dan seluruh anggota OSIS berulang kali dipanggil untuk mengurus proker akhir tahun, Minhyun rasanya bisa ambruk kapan saja.

Begitu Minhyun membuka pintu ruang kesehatan, ia disambut oleh pemandangan Jonghyun yang sedang duduk di atas salah satu kasur sambil membalut kakinya dengan perban.

"Apakah kita _soulmate_?" Kali ini Jonghyun yang membuka mulutnya terlebih dahulu. Ia menyelesaikan pembalutannya dan menatap Minhyun dengan heran. "Rasanya seperti kemana pun aku pergi, kau selalu ada."

"Mungkin di kehidupan sebelumnya, kau adalah budakku," jawab Minhyun singkat, menutup kembali pintu ruang kesehatan dan membuka lemari pendingin yang ada di dekat pintu. "Kau ngapain di sini?"

"Kau jelas-jelas melihatku membalut kakiku tadi, seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, Hwang." Jonghyun terdengar sedikit merajuk dari nada suaranya, dan itu berhasil membuat kening Minhyun berkerut. "Mengapa kau ada di sini?"

Minhyun hanya mengangkat tangan kanannya. "Lecet. Bermain voli."

Jonghyun bergumam lalu mengangguk tanda mengerti. Dia melompat pelan dari kasur sebelum meringis. "Haish, sebaiknya aku pergi dari sini," gumam Jonghyun lalu berjalan tertatih pelan menuju pintu. "Berada seruangan denganmu tidak pernah menjadi ide yang baik."

Ujung mata Minhyun memperhatikan Jonghyun yang terlihat 'agak' menyedihkan saat ini. "Kau cidera?" tanya Minhyun singkat. Tangan kirinya sibuk membungkus beberapa bongkah es batu dengan handuk kecil.

Langkah Jonghyun terhenti. "Kok tahu?" tanya Jonghyun. Ekspresi polos yang ditunjukannya pada Minhyun membuat Minhyun mendengus menahan tawa.

"Orang bodoh pun bisa mengetahuinya." Minhyun mendudukan dirinya di sofa ruang kesehatan dan menepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya. "Sini, kau duduk dulu. Bukan begitu caranya mengobati cidera."

Mulut Jonghyun terbuka, dan dalam sepersekian detik kemudian wajahnya memerah—Minhyun bisa mengerti bahwa pemuda itu merasa dipermalukan. Minhyun senang bisa melihatnya. "Aku sudah menanganinya sendiri," gerutu Jonghyun pelan, tetapi tetap mendekati Minhyun. "Ini bukan kali pertama aku cidera karena menari ja—"

"Kau masih mengikuti Klub Tari?"

Mata Minhyun bertemu dengan mata Jonghyun dalam jarak kurang dari satu meter.

Ini bukan kali pertama Minhyun menatap langsung ke dalam mata Jonghyun, namun tetap saja Minhyun merasa aneh saat ia melakukannya.

"Aku ketuanya," jawab Jonghyun pelan meski dengan nada licin. Dan mendadak, aura otoriter khas pemimpin yang selalu Minhyun kesampingkan itu mulai terasa.

Ah, ya, Minhyun lupa, manusia ini selalu menjadi ketua.

Jonghyun akhirnya mendudukan diri di samping Minhyun. Dia mengangkat kakinya rendah untuk melihat balutannya. "Aku sudah membalutnya, tidak ada gunanya mengobati lagi."

Dan begitu Minhyun menempelkan handuk berisi bongkahan es batu ke kaki Jonghyun, pemuda itu memekik keras.

"Kau gila?!"

"Bisa tidak berisik?! Aku sedang membantumu!"

Jonghyun mencebikan bibirnya, namun diam. Dia memperhatikan tangan Minhyun yang masih setia menempelkan es batu ke kakinya.

Jangan tanya Minhyun apa motivasinya membantu musuh besarnya sendiri.

"Hwang Minhyun."

Minhyun melirik Jonghyun. "Ya?"

Bibir Jonghyun terulas membentuk senyum kecil yang tipis. "Terima kasih," ucapnya, nyaris seperti bisikan.

Mata Minhyun kembali terarah ke kaki Jonghyun. "Sebenarnya menyenangkan melihat ketua Komite Disipliner kesakitan."

Jonghyun mendengus tetapi bibirnya tetap membentuk senyum. "Aku tetap tidak menyukaimu, sayangnya," tanggap Jonghyun. "Tetapi tetap saja, terima kasih."

Rasanya memang aneh, menghabiskan waktu dengan seseorang yang selalu membuatmu menjadi pribadi yang amat berbeda dengan yang orang lain ketahui. Meski tidak banyak lontaran penuh ajakan perang untuk saat ini, tetap saja aneh.

Keanehan pun bertambah begitu Minhyun menyadari, bersama dengan Jonghyun tidak terasa secanggung itu.

* * *

 **Get the Jackpot**

 **.**

Minhyun bukan tipikal orang yang suka menindas, tetapi Ketua Klub Tari Kim Jonghyun merupakan pengecualian untuknya.

 **[Hwang Minhyun / Kim Jonghyun (JR) – Nuest x Wanna One x Produce 101. AU.]**

 **.**

Program kerja festival akhir tahun makin terasa dekat seiring menurunnya suhu di luar, membuat seluruh siswa diwajibkan menggunakan pakaian yang hangat untuk menjaga metabolisme tubuh mereka.

Minhyun baru selangkah memasuki ruang Komite Disipliner (bukan maunya, dia terpaksa memasuki ruangan tersebut karena ingin mengembalikan _speaker_ yang dipinjam Youngmin tempo hari) begitu hidungnya terasa gatal dan ia bersin dengan sangat keras.

Minhyun mengusap hidungnya dengan kasar lalu melirik ke arah pendingin udara. Komite Disipliner gila, mana ada orang waras yang menyalakan pendingin udara di hari yang sudah sedingin ini?

"Ah maaf, tampaknya Donghyun lupa mematikan pendingin udara. Tadi ruangan terasa panas."

Suara Jonghyun terdengar dari ujung ruangan. Minhyun menoleh, menemukan pemuda itu tengah mengerjakan sesuatu di meja ketuanya tanpa mengangkat kepalanya sedikit pun untuk melihat siapa yang diajaknya berbicara.

"Dan kau sama sekali tidak kedinginan?"

Jonghyun baru mengangkat kepalanya, terkejut begitu menemukan Minhyun berada di hadapannya. "Sedang apa kau di sini?!"

Minhyun menatap Jonghyun dengan datar sebelum menyeringai. Ia meraih kursi di samping Jonghyun, mendudukan dirinya di sana dan mendekatkan jarak antara Jonghyun dengannya.

"Menurutmu apa, jika ada dua orang anak muda berduaan dalam suatu ruangan yang sepi ..."

Jonghyun langsung menendang kursi Minhyun, berhasil membuatnya tertawa karena puas melihat muka panik Jonghyun.

"Aku membencimu, Hwang Minhyun!" seru Jonghyun sambil memegangi dadanya sendiri. "Bisa tidak, sih, untuk tidak membuatku selalu merasa seperti ingin kehilangan jantungku?!"

Dan Minhyun hanya menyeringai. "Aku ke sini hanya ingin mengembalikan _speaker_ milik organisasimu yang dipinjam Youngmin, kok."

Kening Jonghyun berkerut. "Mengapa tidak Youngmin sendiri yang mengembalikannya?" tanya Jonghyun.

Ada sedikit perasaan mencelos yang tidak terdefinisi di dalam hati Minhyun, namun Minhyun tidak ambil pusing. Ia mengangkat alisnya. "Kau kecewa pada fakta yang mengantarkannya aku?"

Jonghyun menghela napas. "Tidak juga, sih."

Ujung bibir Minhyun tertarik ke atas. "Jadi kau mengharapkan aku?"

Pipi Jonghyun langsung memerah tanpa alasan yang jelas dan pemuda itu menggigit bibirnya. "T-Tidak juga. Aku tidak mengharapkan siapa-siapa. Lagipula jika Youngmin yang mengantarkannya, aku ingin membicarakan beberapa hal padanya."

"Lalu kau tidak memiliki apapun yang ingin dibicarakan padaku?"

Jonghyun menatap Minhyun lekat-lekat, Minhyun sedikit merasa canggung ditatap seperti itu namun ia menutupinya.

"Hidungmu keluar _ingus_ , tuh."

Sialan.

Minhyun baru saja akan kelabakan mencari tisu atau apapun yang sejenisnya, tetapi Jonghyun sudah menyodorkannya terlebih dahulu. Minhyun menerimanya dengan buru-buru dan menyeka lendir di hidungnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, memakai jaket lagi tidak akan membuatmu kehilangan ketampananmu."

"Hah?"

"Urusi saja dulu hidungmu baru berbicara denganku, Hwang."

 **.**

Seongwoo menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Minhyun sejenak sebelum mengangkatnya lagi (karena Minhyun langsung menggerakan bahunya tanda tidak suka) dan memilih untuk menatap Minhyun dengan intens. "Ceritakan padaku, sejak kapan kau menjadi dekat dengan Kim Jonghyun?"

"Sejak kapan aku dekat dengan pemuda aneh semacam dia?"

"Kau lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengannya akhir-akhir ini," terang Seongwoo, mengetuk-etukan jemarinya di dagu. "Aku bisa paham jika kalian membicarakan program kerja, tapi hebat sekali ada anggota OSIS yang bisa tahan dekat-dekat dengan Kim Jonghyun selain Im Youngmin."

Minhyun terdiam sejenak sebelum menarik napas.

"Aku tidak benar-benar dekat dengannya. Kau tahu, hanya saling mengejek saja," jawab Minhyun, menepuk bahu Seongwoo. "Masih menjadi pertanyaanku mengapa Youngmin dan Jonghyun bisa dekat."

" ... bisa jadi mereka pacaran?"

"Im Youngmin dengan Kim Jonghyun ...? Pasangan yang mengerikan." Minhyun mengarahkan pandangannya ke jendela kelas Jonghyun. "Tapi bisa jadi. Mereka terlalu dekat. Sangat dekat."

Setelah Minhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya, Seongwoo hanya mengangguk dan hening pun menyusup di antara mereka.

"Minhyun."

"Ya."

Seongwoo terkekeh pelan. "Jika saja aku tidak tahu seberapa bencinya kau dengan Komite Disipliner, aku akan mengira kau cemburu dengan Youngmin karena dekat dengan Jonghyun."

Cemburu? Minhyun tertawa, menganggapnya hal yang remeh.

"Intinya, kau hampir mengira aku ingin dekat dengan Jonghyun dan iri pada Youngmin yang bisa dekat dengan Jonghyun?" tanya Minhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Seongwoo. "Aku tidak seabnormal itu, Ong."

"Ya, ya, terserah kau saja Hwang," jawab Seongwoo dengan nada malasnya yang dibuat sebercanda mungkin. "Tapi bukankah permusuhanmu dengan Jonghyun sudah berlangsung terlalu lama? Mengapa kalian tidak berdamai saja?"

"Kau sendiri bagaimana, tidak mau berdamai dengan keseluruhan anggota Komite Disipliner?" tanya balik Minhyun. Seongwoo mendengus.

"Aku tidak punya masalah apapun selain tidak suka pada mereka. Namun masalahmu dan Jonghyun jauh lebih serius," kata Seongwoo, tatapan matanya kini melembut. "Alasannya masih sama seperti kelas sepuluh lalu?"

Minhyun terdiam, merasa seperti ada yang mencelos di dalam dirinya.

"..."

"Minhyun?"

"Kupikir alasannya masih sama seperti yang dulu, Seongwoo." Minhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Irasional, ya?"

Bibir Seongwoo hanya membentuk garis tipis sebagai balasan.

 **.**

Mata Minhyun teredar ke sepenjuru ruang OSIS dengan senyum bangga karena telah berhasil membersihkan ruangan ini dalam waktu singkat. Mumpung hari ini tidak ada kegiatan apapun, Minhyun menyempatkan dirinya untuk membersihkan ruangan tempat anggota OSIS melaksakan pekerjaannya.

"Youngmin- _ah_ , kupikir kau melakukan kesalahan dalam penulisan na—Oh."

Jujur saja, suara itu mengagetkan Minhyun dan membuatnya hampir menjatuhkan dispenser selotip yang ada di ujung ruangan. Dia menoleh seketika, berniat memarahi siapapun yang berhasil masuk ke ruang OSIS tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu dan memberi tanda-tanda keberadaannya.

Sosok Kim Jonghyun yang berdiri di ambang pintu sambil memegang satu _clear folder_ membuat Minhyun menyesal telah mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tidak ada Youngmin?" tanya Jonghyun tanpa basa-basi sama sekali. Minhyun bisa melihat rambut ketua Komite Disipliner itu yang kini tertata sedikit berantakan dan peluh yang mengalir di keningnya. Minhyun mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Jonghyun telah berlari untuk menuju ruangan ini.

"Tidak ada sopan santun?" tanya balik Minhyun dengan sarkatik.

Jonghyun terkekeh. "Hehe, maaf. Aku terbiasa begitu jika dengan Youngmin."

Minhyun memicingkan matanya. "Jangan bilang kalian berdua sering berdiskusi bersama di dalam ruangan ini."

"Kunci ruangan Komite Disipliner selalu dibawa guru, aku tidak bisa menggunakan ruangan dengan seleluasa itu. Youngmin menawarkan ruang OSIS dan membantuku," jelas Jonghyun tenang.

Ini membuat Minhyun muak.

Apa yang membuat Komite Disipliner begitu menyebalkan? Apa yang membuat Youngmin begitu baik dengan Jonghyun yang notabene ketua dari Komite Disipliner? Apa yang membuat Minhyun kini maju langkah demi langkah sampai ia menyadari bahwa kini dirinya berada tepat semeter di hadapan Jonghyun dan menatapnya dengan lekat?

Apa yang membuat Im Youngmin dan Kim Jonghyun dekat?!

"Aku, Hwang Minhyun, Wakil Ketua OSIS, tidak memberi izin untuk hal itu."

Jonghyun mengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat Minhyun yang lebih tinggi darinya. Minhyun ingin mengelak fakta bahwa Jonghyun terlihat menggemaskan sekarang.

"Kau hanya wakil ketua." Suara Jonghyun memang hanya terdengar seperti gumaman, tetapi cukup untuk membuat tensi Minhyun langsung naik ke ambang batas.

Dan semuanya berlangsung dengan cepat.

Minhyun mendorong tubuh Jonghyun sampai membentur dinding, mengabaikan ringisan pemuda itu karena tindakannya. Dia bisa melihat mata Jonghyun yang membesar karena terkejut, bisa merasakan dada Jonghyun bergemuruh di bawah lengan kanannya yang digunakan untuk menahan Jonghyun, bisa mendeteksi rasa takut yang perlahan mulai menggerayangi tubuh Jonghyun.

Bagus, memang itu yang Minhyun butuhkan.

"Jika saja kau tidak ada, aku bisa berada di posisimu." Minhyun mengacak-acak tatanan rambut Jonghyun dengan sembarang dan melonggarkan dasi pemuda itu, membuat Jonghyun memekik tertahan. "Aku tidak menginginkan posisimu lagi, namun tetap saja rasanya menyebalkan.

"A-Apa yang ka-kau lakukan?' tanya Jonghyun tergagap, salah satu tangannya menahan tangan Minhyun yang terarah ke celananya. "H-Hwang Minhyun?"

"Aku tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa," gumam Minhyun pelan, mengeluarkan ujung kemeja Jonghyun dari dalam celananya. Jonghyun berusaha menahannya, namun energi Minhyun lebih besar. "Hanya ingin bermain sejenak."

Jonghyun hendak membuka mulutnya begitu mulut Minhyun langsung terarah ke lehernya, menghisapnya kuat. Jonghyun melonjak.

Minhyun tidak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan. Kulit halus Jonghyun yang menyapa mulutnya berhasil membuat Minhyun lepas kendali, ia menghisapnya terus. Mengganti titik hisapnya, menggigitnya dengan tidak terlalu keras, lalu hisap lagi. Salah satu tangannya bermain di pinggang Jonghyun, mengelusnya dengan seduktif. Jonghyun meronta-ronta, meminta dilepaskan. Memohon ampunan dengan nada suara bergetar pada Minhyun.

Namun Minhyun telah menjadi tuli untuk saat ini.

Begitu mulut Minhyun menjalar semakin ke atas leher dan hampir mencapai dagu, Minhyun baru menyadari apa yang ia lakukan itu salah.

Minhyun mundur selangkah, mendapati Jonghyun menatapnya dengan mata dan pipi yang basah. Kedua tangan Jonghyun bergetar di sisi tubuhnya dan Minhyun benar-benar bisa melihat beberapa bercak kemerahan di leher dan tengkuk Jonghyun dari jarak ini.

"M-M-Minhyun- _ssi_."

Getaran kuat pada kalimat Jonghyun membuat otak Minhyun terasa macet. Minhyun hanya menatap Jonghyun dengan datar, tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sendiri.

"M-Maaf jika aku mengganggumu, Hwang M-Minhyun."

Jonghyun melesat pergi dari ruang OSIS dengan kepala tertunduk dan Minhyun langsung mengerang keras—menyadari kebodohannya yang telah terlanjur ia lakukan.

Ini parah. Sangat parah. Bahkan Minhyun mengakuinya.

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, Jonghyun masuk ke sekolah dengan syal merah melilit lehernya tanpa pernah terlepas sekalipun.

Minhyun melihat Jonghyun berlari pasrah ketika guru memarahinya karena tetap menggunakan syal di dalam pelajaran olahraga. Minhyun mengerti alasannya, dia bertanggung jawab atas itu semua.

Ketika Minhyun berpas-pasan dengan Jonghyun di koridor kelas, Jonghyun langsung berjengit dan melesat pergi. Tidak meledek atau hal lainnya. Hanya diam tetapi terkejut. Tidak ada kalimat sapaan beralias sindirian, tidak ada. Malahan tidak ada kontak verbal apapun.

Ketika seluruh anggota OSIS dan Komite Disipliner tengah bersiap untuk rapat koordinasi hari ini, Minhyun sayup-sayup bisa mendengar bentakan dari dalam ruang Komite Disipliner. Beberapa saat kemudian, Jonghyun keluar lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia berusaha memenangkan dirinya.

Minhyun baru saja akan menghampiri Jonghyun dan meminta maaf begitu Youngmin masuk ke indra penglihatannya, mendatangi Jonghyun dan melempar tatapan bertanya padanya. Minhyun tidak mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, namun beberapa detik kemudian Jonghyun langsung membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu Youngmin dan bahunya sendiri bergetar tak karuan.

Ekspresi wajah Youngmin terlihat mengeras—benar-benar tidak seperti Im Youngmin—untuk beberapa saat sebelum ia melingkarkan salah satu tangannya di pinggang Jonghyun dan satu tangan lainnya mengelus surai pemuda yang menangis di bahunya.

Baiklah, kini Minhyun mengerti masalah yang ia perbuat kemarin berefek lebih besar daripada yang ia kira. Secara tidak disengaja, Minhyun telah 'menandai' seseorang kepunyaan Im Youngmin karena tersulut emosi.

Ini ambang kehancuran dari ketenangan OSIS.

 **.**

Dua minggu setelah kejadian, banyak hal yang berubah dalam hidup Minhyun.

Permusuhannya dan Jonghyun mendadak terhenti. Jonghyun selalu menghindari kontak dalam bentuk apapun dengan Minhyun, bahkan ketika Minhyun memanggilnya saat rapat koordinasi tiga hari lalu. Bahkan ketika Jonghyun mendapati bahwa Minhyun adalah orang terakhir di dalam ruangan, Jonghyun langsung meraih ranselnya dan pergi.

Youngmin mulai melakukan hal yang sana, namun tidak seekstrim itu.

Youngmin berhenti bertegur sapa dengan Minhyun, dia hanya mengangguk jika Minhyun menyapanya di koridor sekolah. Dia berhenti berkumpul di penghujung sekolah bersama Minhyun dan anggota OSIS lainnya—Minhyun mendapati pemuda Im itu malah berjalan pulang bersama Jonghyun dan satu anggota Komite Disipliner lainnya yang tidak terlalu Minhyun kenal.

Tidak hanya Minhyun yang menyadari perubahan pada Youngmin.

"Katakan padaku, hal bodoh apa yang telah kau lakukan dengan Youngmin?"

Pertanyaan dari Daniel di suatu hari sukses membuat Minhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari soal-soal Geografinya. "Apa?" tanya balik Minhyun, tidak mengerti.

Daniel mencebikkan bibirnya. "Ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara kalian berdua. Apa?"

Baiklah, Daniel sudah menyadarinya. Minhyun menghela napas. "Mengapa kau mengira demikian?"

"Karena terakhir kali aku mengecek, Youngmin masih menjadi Ketua OSIS dan bukan salah satu dari anggota Komite Disipliner. Aku sampai lelah melihatnya terus-terusan masuk ruang Komite Disipliner." Alis Daniel terangkat sebelah. "Dan ekspresinya selalu datar jika sudah melihatmu. Aku memperhatikannya."

Minhyun kembali menghela napas sebelum menenggelamkan wajahnya ke atas meja. "Entahlah," jawab Minhyun, mendadak merasa lelah. "Aku melakukan kesalahan fatal."

"Tidak lucu jika ketua dan wakil ketua tidak memiliki hubungan yang baik, Min."

"Menurutmu, apakah Youngmin dan Kim Jonghyun merupakan pasangan yang serasi?"

Minhyun mengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat reaksi Daniel. Pemuda bermarga Kang itu tampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan Minhyun.

"Mereka ... berpacaran?" tanya Daniel dengan lambat, masih dengan ekspresi terkejut. "T-Tapi kukira mereka hanya d-dekat. Kau tahu, m-mereka datang dari SMP yang sama dan Youngmin adalah teman pertama Jonghyun saat Jonghyun pindah ke Busan. Dan keduanya sama-sama pindah ke sini karena beasiswa."

Kening Minhyun berkerut. "Jonghyun murid beasiswa?"

"K-Kupikir kau, sebagai orang yang sering mengerjainya, tahu akan hal itu." Daniel tampaknya belum lepas dari keterkejutannya. "Youngmin dan Jonghyun benar-benar berpacaran?"

"Mengapa kau tidak bertanya langsung pada mereka berdua?! Aku menanyakan itu bukan berarti aku tahu keduanya berpacaran atau tidak," dengus Minhyun gusar. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau jauh-jauh dari kelasmu hanya menanyakan apakah aku memiliki masalah dengan Youngmin?!"

Daniel langsung tersenyum polos. "Hehe. Sudah tugasku sebagai bendahara untuk tahu, kan?"

Minhyun berdecak.

 **.**

Saat Youngmin mengatakan "temui aku sehabis rapat selesai" pada Minhyun dengan tatapan tajam, Minhyun tahu Youngmin akan mulai mengungkit masalah Jonghyun.

Ngomong-ngomong Jonghyun, pemuda itu masih sama. Jaraknya dengan Minhyun semakin menjauh, seperti tidak meninggalkan bekas bahwa mereka berdua adalah musuh besar terpopuler di sekolah. Minhyun memang tidak berniat mengusik kehidupan Jonghyun lagi, namun ketika Minhyun menyadari bahwa sorot mata Jonghyun berubah—rasanya ia rindu saat-saat ia masih beradu mulut dengan Jonghyun.

Sorot mata Jonghyun kini terkadang berubah menjadi kosong dan tak teraih, itu menakutkan.

Begitu rapat OSIS selesai, Minhyun tetap diam di tempat duduknya. Youngmin pun juga, hanya saja pemuda Im itu tengah mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya. Mungkin sebuah pesan untuk Jonghyun bahwa ia akan pulang lebih lama.

Minhyun baru menyadari, hubungan mereka manis sekali.

"Minhyun," panggil Youngmin dan Minhyun bergumam mengiyakan. Youngmin menghela napas dan beranjak bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Aku bingung harus memulai dari mana."

"Hmm, aku juga," jawab Minhyun datar.

Youngmin menatap ke arah jendela yang menunjukkan langit sore sebelum kembali berkata, "mengapa kau melakukan itu pada Jonghyun?"

Ini terlalu _to the point_.

Ujung bibir Minhyun sedikit berkedut ke atas. "Karena aku membencinya."

"Apa kesalahannya sampai kau membencinya?" tanya Youngmin, terdengar sedikit getaran di suaranya. Getaran menahan amarah, Minhyun tahu itu.

Minhyun menarik napas, membiarkan bibirnya membentuk senyum kecil yang sarkas. "Aku hanya benci mengapa semua orang selalu tertuju padanya," jawab Minhyun. "Bahkan ketika aku lebih kompeten, guru-guru lebih memilihnya."

Hening sejenak sebelum Youngmin melebarkan matanya.

"Kau membahas pemilihan anggota Komite Disipliner setahun yang lalu?!"

"Seharusnya aku berada di ruangan itu dengan _badge_ Komite Disipliner yang sangat bagus jika saja Kim Jonghyun tidak menyertakan aplikasi pendaftarannya."

Mulut Youngmin terbuka, menatap Minhyun yang masih tersenyum dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Jonghyun ... Jonghyun sebenarnya—" Suara Youngmin tercekat. Dia tampak bingung, namun akhirnya ketua OSIS-nya itu menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Dia lebih membutuhkan posisi itu daripadamu."

Dan Minhyun tertawa pelan. "Ya, sekolah ini jauh lebih baik jika memiliki ketua Komite Disipliner sepertinya. Iya, kan?"

Sepersekian detik kemudian, sebuah bogem mentah melayang keras ke rahang Minhyun.

"Aku sudah menahan amarahku sedari tadi tapi kau yang memancingnya sendiri. Kau tidak bisa berkata seperti itu mengenai Jonghyun. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa soal dirinya." Mendadak Youngmin menatap Minhyun dengan sangat dingin dan tajam. "Mau tau alasan mengapa Jonghyun memilih masuk ke Komite Disipliner dan bukan menyusulku menjadi anggota OSIS?"

"Apa?"

"Selain karena dia membutuhkan jabatan organisasi untuk menunjang beasiswanya, Jonghyun sebenarnya ingin bekerja sama denganmu. Dia tahu kau mendaftar untuk anggota Komite Disipliner saat kelas sepuluh, maka dari itu ia memilih Komite Disipliner."

Hati Minhyun mencelos.

"Jika namanya tidak ada di posisi satu pada hasil seleksi, kau masih bisa menjadi anggota Komite Disipliner. Iya, kan? Itu yang membuatmu berganti untuk mendaftar OSIS." Youngmin terkekeh dalam. "Kau membencinya sejak saat itu, namun Jonghyun tidak. Dia selalu mencari kesempatan untuk meminta maaf padaku, bahkan terkadang menggangguku hanya untuk mengetahui apakah kau baik-baik saja di OSIS."

Minhyun mendadak seperti tidak mengenal seisi dunia lagi. Otaknya kosong bahkan ketika ia berusaha berpikir keras.

Pada akhirnya, ia menemukan suatu kejanggalan.

"Kenapa ia ingin bekerja sama denganku?"

Youngmin mendengus sebelum beranjak pergi. Minhyun tidak memaksa Youngmin untuk menjawab pertanyaannya, dia bahkan tidak peduli jika pertanyaannya diacuhkan begitu saja.

"Mudah saja. Dia menyukaimu sejak awal masuk ke sekolah ini."

Youngmin menutup pintu ruang OSIS dengan bunyi debam keras. Minhyun membatu di tempat.

Tidak ada rasa sakit dari rahangnya yang terkena jotos Youngmin. Tidak ada rasa dingin karena ditinggal sendirian di ruang OSIS yang dingin.

Minhyun hanya merasakan hampa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :** Aku pikir akan twoshot, tapi ternyata plotnya merenggang sangat banyak XD Jadinya threeshot deh, janji kok cuma threeshot doang.

Dan ya, seisi Justice League (selain Hyunbin) dan beberapa orang lainnya seumuran. Aku gak bisa mastiin kapan lagi aku update final chapter YANG BENAR-BENAR FINAL wkwkwk. Bisa jadi minggu ini atau minggu depan. Tapi aku udah mulai proses pengerjaannya. Bagian terakhir gak akan sepanjang ini, karena ini memang bagian klimaks jadinya panjang.

REVIEW KALIAN SEMUA SANGAT MENYENANGKAN UNTUK DIBACA XD . Thanks for my fellow cute!JR stans, love love u banget.

Mind to review? :9

N. B : wHY THE FUCK PLEDIS RELEASED JR'S TEASER WITHOUT ANY CAUTION?! AND H, I GUESSED IT'S FOR H(wang) (min)H(yun) BUT THE THEORY SAID IT'S FOR HERE AH SABODO TEUINGLAH POKOKNA AING GASABAR.

N. B : Sorry for the Sunda kasar wkwk I lived in Bogor 3 years ago.


	3. Chapter 3

Selangkah.

" _Jonghyun sebenarnya ingin bekerja sama denganmu."_

Dua langkah.

 _Kenapa?_

Tiga langkah.

" _Dia menyukaimu—"_

Berhenti.

"— _sejak awal masuk ke sekolah ini."_

Napasnya terasa sesak. Tiap kata dari Youngmin yang terngiang di kepalanya seakan membelitnya menjadi belenggu imajiner yang mengikatnya kuat-kuat, membuatnya kekurangan pasokan oksigen.

Youngmin dan Jonghyun tidak berpacaran. Mereka berteman baik, bersahabat. Mereka memahami satu sama lain dengan baik. Mereka saling mengerti. Mereka saling melengkapi layaknya sepasang anak kembar.

Mendadak Minhyun merasa bodoh.

Ditambah lagi Kim Jonghyun ... menyukainya.

Ada sedikit rasa senang yang tidak nyamang yang membuncah di hati Minhyun begitu mengingatnya—entah mengapa, namun perasaan itu kembali tenggelam begitu ia mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Jonghyun.

Secara mendadak, ekspresi ketakutan dari Jonghyun mengguyur ingatan Minhyun—membuat Minhyun berjengit. Ia masih ingat saat Jonghyun memohon-mohon padanya, saat Jonghyun menatapnya dengan mata yang basah, saat Jonghyun terlihat lemah di hadapannya, dan saat Minhyun meragukan akal sehatnya sendiri.

Minhyun benci ingatan itu. Ia ingin menghilangkannya saja.

Namun, ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Sialan."

Butuh waktu selama ini dan rasa sakit sedalam separah ini untuk menyadari bahwa perasaan Jonghyun pada Minhyun sebenarnya cukup terbalaskan.

Minhyun bisa saja menjadi orang paling berengsek di sekolahnya untuk saat ini, namun ia tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak menyadari perasaannya. Ia selalu beradu argumen dengan Jonghyun mengenai hal yang sangat sederhana, selalu melontarkan cemohan saat salah satu dari mereka buka suara, bahkan secara tidak disengaja selalu bertemu dengan satu sama lain.

Jika Minhyun tidak tertarik pada Jonghyun, dia akan mengacuhkan Jonghyun tetapi tetap membenci pemuda itu setengah mati.

Pada realitanya? Tidak. Malah terkadang Minhyun-lah yang terlebih dahulu menyulut api permusuhan mereka. Jonghyun tidak melakukan apapun, tetapi Minhyun selalu melakukan hal yang dapat membuat pemuda yang terkenal dengan sifat tenangnya itu menyalak balik.

Tiap balasan sinis dari Jonghyun, tiap helaan napas penuh kesabaran karena dirinya dari Jonghyun, tiap lemparan atau pukulan ringan yang diterimanya dari Jonghyun ... Minhyun tidak menyadari sejak kapan itu menjadi sesuatu yang harus ia terima dalam sehari-harinya. Menjadi sebuah rutinitas yang bahkan Minhyun merasa hampa jika itu terlewat.

Hal sesepele itu.

Minhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya di sisi dinding lorong kelasnya, merasa tidak sanggup lagi untuk berjalan. Bahunya terasa lemas. Ia merosot jatuh ke lantai sebelum menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lututnya.

Seorang pemuda berengsek telah jatuh cinta pada Kim Jonghyun sejak lama.

Dan pemuda berengsek itu bernama Hwang Minhyun, dirinya sendiri.

* * *

 **Get the Jackpot**

 **.**

Minhyun bukan tipikal orang yang suka menindas, tetapi Ketua Klub Tari Kim Jonghyun merupakan pengecualian untuknya.

 **[Hwang Minhyun / Kim Jonghyun (JR) – Nuest x Wanna One x Produce 101. AU.** ]

 **.**

Choi Minki meninju Minhyun.

Pemuda yang dikenal berperawakan menyebalkan tetapi manis itu benar-benar melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Minhyun ketika Minhyun baru saja berdiri dari meja kantin untuk kembali ke kelas.

Minhyun terhuyung ke belakang, tetapi tidak sampai terjatuh. Ia meringis sambil memegangi ujung bibirnya, terdapat sedikit darah di sana. Seongwoo yang menemaninya langsung berdiri seketika sementara Minki menatapnya dengan tatapan nyalang, tangannya masih terkepal.

"Hwang Minhyun, kau pikir kau itu siapa?!"

Ini kali pertama Minhyun (dan juga seisi sekolah, Minhyun teramat yakin) melihat sisi lain dari Minki. Dia terlihat seperti singa yang siap menerkam mangsanya, memberikan aura mengintimidasi yang bahkan tidak ada yang menduga ia akan memilikinya.

"Aku pikir kau komite disipliner," kata Minhyun datar, mengusap kembali ujung bibirnya dan menatap Minki dengan dingin. "Terlalu sibuk mengurusi kelengkapan seragam sampai-sampai tidak pernah membaca pasal bahwa dilarang berkelahi di sekolah, eh?"

Tangan Minki terangkat. Minhyun bisa merasakan Seongwoo menariknya ke belakang seiring matanya terpejam, menyiapkan dirinya untuk serangan Minki yang selanjutnya.

Hantaman kedua tidak pernah diterima Minhyun.

"Minki- _ah_ ," suara lembut itu maksud ke indera pendengaran Minhyun, sukses membuat Minhyun mengejang singkat saat mendengarnya. "Ayo kembali ke kelas."

Kedua mata Minhyun terbuka.

Sosok Jonghyun kini tengah membelakanginya, menahan tangan Minki di udara sambil menatap temannya dengan tatapan yang sangat ... rapuh?

Napas Jonghyun yang tenang sangat kontras dengan napas Minki yang menderu, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak menyingkir. Jonghyun tetap menatap Minki dengan tatapan yang sama, kini ditambah dengan menggigit bibirnya sesekali seakan tengah berpikir keras sambil membujuk sesosok anak kecil temperamental. "Ayo Minki, kita ke kelas. Temani aku memakan bekal, _ne_?" Jonghyun tersenyum dan Minhyun merasakan hatinya berdenyut ketika melihatnya. "Youngmin bilang ia akan membawakan kue-kue kecil hari ini."

Mendengar nama Youngmin disebut itu bagaikan alarm tersendiri bagi Minhyun. Bahkan tampaknya, Seongwoo juga.

"Youngmin?!" Seongwoo melepaskan Minhyun lalu maju selangkah untuk berhadapan langsung dengan duo komite disipliner tersebut. "Bahkan setelah kalian berbuat keonaran dan melanggar peraturan, kalian ingin langsung pergi begitu saja dan membiarkan Ketua OSIS yang terhormat tidak mengetahui kejadian ini?"

"Aku mengetahuinya, Seongwoo."

Di tengah suasana hening, suara sahutan yang tenang terdengar. Semua menoleh, menemukan Youngmin berdiri tidak jauh dari meja Minhyun dengan tatapan berwibawanya yang seperti biasa.

Mendadak Minhyun menjadi pusing.

Youngmin tidak mengatakan apa pun setelahnya. Dia berjalan ke arah Minki dan Jonghyun lalu mengangguk ke arah keduanya. Dia menatap Minki dengan sebuah senyuman kecil, Minki tampak langsung mengerti karena ia mengangguk balik.

Sebuah tindakan tidak terduga kemudian terjadi. Youngmin meraih tangan Jonghyun dengan lembut, menatapnya dengan sangat dalam lalu menariknya pergi dari kantin dengan segera. Minhyun ingin menahan keduanya, tetapi suaranya sendiri tercekat di ujung tenggorokan.

Minki masih berada di sana, menatap Minhyun dengan tajam tetapi tidak senyalang tadi.

"Aku tidak mengerti, mengapa kau bisa setega itu dengan orang yang rela mengalah demi dirimu," bisik Minki pelan, nyaris tak terdengar oleh Minhyun. "Dia melakukan banyak hal untukmu, Hwang. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

Setelah itu Minki pergi. Minhyun masih setia membatu di tempatnya.

"Apa masalah komite disipliner denganmu, Min?" tanya Seongwoo pada akhirnya, ia terlihat syok dengan kejadian menggemparkan tadi. "Aku tahu aku sedikit bodoh, tetapi kejadian tadi benar-benar tidak kumengerti. Bahkan Youngmin benar-benar menunjukan afeksinya pada Jonghyun secara terang-terang—"

"Berisik."

Dengan itu, Minhyun menyenggol keras Seongwoo yang menghalangi jalannya. Dia berjalan pergi keluar dari kantin—meninggalkan Seongwoo yang masih syok dan tidak paham.

 **.**

Hanya melihat Jonghyun dari jauh tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka sukses membuat Minhyun frustasi.

Jonghyun semakin pasif dari hari ke hari, dia bahkan terlihat lebih ringkih daripada sebelumnya. Dia hanya diam setiap rapat koordinasi antara OSIS dan komite disipliner dilaksanakan, tidak banyak mengejar siswa yang melakukan pelanggaran seperti dulu, dan semakin jarang bicara kepada banyak orang.

Setelah kejadian itu, seisi sekolah jadi mengetahui bahwa OSIS dan komite disipliner memiliki konflik internal. Seluruh murid jadi bisa melihat tembok besar yang menghalangi kedua organisasi paling berpengaruh di sekolah. Parahnya, para murid mulai 'bermain pihak'; ada pihak pro-komite disipliner dan ada pihak pro-OSIS.

Rapat evaluasi OSIS hari ini berjalan seperti biasa. Dikarenakan ini bukan rapat koordinasi dengan komite disipliner, suasana rapat menjadi lebih hangat dan bersahabat.

Namun, itu tidak akan pernah berlaku bagi Youngmin dan Minhyun.

Youngmin akan memimpin rapat dengan wibawa tinggi tanpa senyum di wajah, hanya akan tersenyum sesekali bila dibutuhkan atau ada sesuatu yang lucu. Minhyun akan menghabiskan waktunya dengan termenung dan baru bicara jika ditanya.

Kehancuran organisasi angkatan ini sudah di depan mata. Mereka hanya butuh bertahan satu semester lagi sebelum lepas jabatan dan menjauh dari semua ini.

Seusai rapat, Minhyun menghela napas lega dan membereskan tasnya. Berada di ruangan ini membuat banyak-banyak menahan napas, karena bernapas saja rasanya sedikit sakit. Ruangan ini memiliki efek buruk padanya.

Ruangan lebih cepat kosong ketimbang yang Minhyun perkirakan, membuatnya menjadi penghuni terakhir bersama Youngmin. Pantas saja, suasananya langsung menjadi canggung.

"Minhyun."

Kedua bahu Minhyun menegang begitu Youngmin memanggil namanya.

"Ya?"

Terdengar suara Youngmin menghela napas. Pemuda itu melangkah mendekat ke Minhyun sebelum menepuk bahunya. "Jonghyun ingin membicarakan sesuatu," gumamnya. Ada aura mengancam yang bisa Minhyun tangkap dari gumamannya. "Kau akan mati jika menyia-nyiakan ini, Hwang."

Youngmin hampir tidak pernah memanggil orang dengan marganya.

Jika Youngmin melakukannya, berarti Minhyun berada di ambang masalah.

Minhyun hanya bisa mengangguk. Youngmin hanya tersenyum setelahnya, bukan senyum yang bersahabat dan malah membuat Minhyun makin gugup karenanya. Ketua OSIS itu keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan Minhyun sendirian.

Tidak lama kemudian, Jonghyun masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Pandangannya tertunduk ke bawah dan Minhyun bisa melihat kedua tangan ketua komite disipliner itu bergetar—tetapi berusaha ditutupi oleh sang empunya dengan cara memainkan ujung jas sekolah mereka.

Jonghyun terlihat manis sekaligus menyedihkan.

"A-Aku minta maaf dengan perilaku Minki seminggu yang lalu." Jonghyun mengawali pembicaraan dengan membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Itu sangat tidak bertanggung jawab dan berhasil membuat OSIS maupun komite disipliner di pihak yang sulit."

Minhyun tidak pernah menduga bahwa Jonghyun berani berbicara kembali padanya setelah apa yang ia lakukan _hanya untuk meminta maaf_.

"Bukan salahmu," jawab Minhyun lirih. Dia pikir, ini adalah saatnya. "Aku juga minta maaf. Aku yang mengawali semua ini."

Jonghyun mendengus lembut sebelum menggeleng. "Tidak. Bukan salahmu." Jonghyun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap mata Minhyun untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama.

Baru saat ini Minhyun menyadari, ia sangat menyukai mata Jonghyun.

"Jonghyun,"

Jonghyun memiringkan kepalanya. "Ya?"

Minhyun menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. "Sungguh, aku minta maaf," kata Minhyun. "Tidak perlu menyangkal bahwa ini bukan salahku. Aku memang bejat, tetapi setidaknya aku tahu aku salah."

Ada hening sejenak sebelum Jonghyun tersenyum amat tipis. "Ya, terima kasih telah mengatakannya," gumam Jonghyun. "Aku bisa jadi lega."

Suara itu terdengar lebih rileks dari sebelumnya, sukses membuat Minhyun menghembuskan napas yang tanpa sadar sudah dari tadi ia tahan. Sejak kapan? Minhyun tidak tahu pastinya.

"Aku akan pindah."

Tiga kata itu sukses membuat kedua bola mata Minhyun membesar seketika.

Apa?

"Konyol untuk mengatakannya pada musuh besarmu sendiri, tapi yah, aku akan pindah." Jonghyun kembali menduduk, kini ia terkekeh pelan. "Youngmin bekerja keras untuk mencari SMA swasta yang menerima murid pindahan di tengah semester dan juga melaksanakan program beasiswa. Setelah melakukan banyak pencarian, dia menemukannya. Aku memutuskan untuk pindah ke sana."

Seluruh tubuh Minhyun seperti tersengat listrik bervoltase tinggi.

"K-Kupikir, aku tidak bisa berada di sini lagi setelah apa yang aku lakukan."

Jonghyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, berusaha memendam tangisannya. Minhyun tahu Jonghyun menangis. Minhyun tahu.

"M-Minhyun- _ssi_ —"

Apa pun yang ingin dikatan Jonghyun sehabis ini, Minhyun belum siap untuk mendengarnya.

"—aku menyukaimu sejak kelas satu."

Minhyun benar-benar tidak siap.

Ia maju mendekati Jonghyun sebelum mencengkram lembut salah satu lengan atas pemuda itu. Tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk melepas kedua tangan Jonghyun yang digunakan untuk menutupi wajah siswa yang lebih kecil darinya,

Wajah Jonghyun basah akan air mata. Ia terlihat jauh lebih berkilauan sekarang.

"Jangan pindah."

Jonghyun terlihat bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Aku juga menyukaimu."

Minhyun memajukan wajahnya dan menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Jonghyun.

 **.**

Ada kalanya ketika Minhyun dan Jonghyun seperti bertukar kepribadian. Misalnya, Minhyun-lah yang bersifat tenang dan Jonghyun yang terlihat tidak tenang.

Ada kalanya, dan itu adalah sekarang.

Minhyun berdiri di depan ruang OSIS, membuat kening anggota OSIS dan komite disipliner berkerut tajam. Ia berdiri dengan ekspresi tenang dan tak tergoyahkan, bahkan ketika Daniel menyuruhnya untuk duduk karena ia ingin membahas lebih lanjut soal festival akhir tahun sekolah yang tinggal seminggu lagi.

"Aku, Hwang Minhyun, berpacaran dengan Kim Jonghyun."

Suasana langsung berubah menjadi hening.

Minhyun bisa melihat Jonghyun memijat pelipisnya sendiri di tempat duduknya. Minhyun menyeringai kecil melihatnya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Nayoung bertanya tiba-tiba, nada suaranya terkejut meski ekspresi wajahnya datar. "Kalian berdua bukankah bermusuhan?"

Beberapa orang mengangguk. "Lagipula, kupikir orang seperti Jonghyun tidak akan mau untuk memiliki pacar sepertimu!" timpal Kenta dengan panas. Kenta ini anggota komite disipliner, jelas ia akan mempertanyakannya.

Jonghyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Eumm, yang dikatakan Minhyun itu benar," gumam Jonghyun, pipinya memerah seperti bara api. "A-Aku berpacaran dengannya."

Pekikan tidak percaya langsung terdengar di mana-mana.

"SERIUS?!"

(Mari abaikan Youngmin yang diam-diam mengulas senyum di balik layar laptopnya—karena bagi dirinya kebahagiaan Jonghyun adalah segalanya dan dia akan membiarkannya jika yang bisa membuat Jonghyun bahagia adalah sosok Hwang Minhyun.)

 **.**

"Aku benar-benar menyukaimu."

Jonghyun refleks menoleh ketika ia merasa mendengar Minhyun mengatakan sesuatu secara tiba-tiba ketika keduanya tengah berjalan pulang.

"Apa?" tanya Jonghyun, menyipitkan matanya ketika merasakan ada angin musim dingin berhembus. "Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Minhyun menggeleng. Ia mengeluarkan tangannya dari saku mantelnya, menggandeng tangan Jonghyun yang mulai mendingin.

"Ayo main ke rumahku," kata Minhyun sambil tersenyum. "Sujin _Noona_ bilang ia ingin bertemu denganmu."

Senyuman Minhyun sangatlah hangat, melihatnya saja cukup membuat Jonghyun merasa tidak kedinginan untuk beberapa saat. "Bukankah ia bekerja?" tanya Jonghyun lagi.

"Kita tunggu sampai dia pulang," jawab Minhyun. "Aku ingin menghangatkan diri."

Jonghyun ikut tersenyum. "Kau akan membuat cokelat hangat?"

"Tidak," geleng Minhyun sebelum menghentikan langkahnya dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jonghyun. "Aku ingin memelukmu dan menciummu untuk mendapat kehangatan, bagaimana?"

Wajah Jonghyun memanas sebelum ia memukul pelan wajah Minhyun.

"Mesum."[]

 **.**

 **Selesai**

 **.**

 **A/N :** JADI CERITANYA CHAPTER INI UDAH AKU TULIS TAPI TIBA-TIBA HILANG ENTAH KEMANA. Eh taunya keselip. Yaudahlah. Cuma tinggal _finishing touch_ habis itu selesai!

Selesai juga kan, yey!

Btw, tanggal 8 Mei 2018 nanti aku SBMPTN. Mohon doanya ya agar keterima di FK atau FKM hehehe. Semoga para pejuang SBM lainnya juga mendapatkan prodi yang diinginkan, Aamiin.

Mind to review? :9]


End file.
